The American Student
by Vindication988
Summary: COMPLETE! PLEASE READ! American transfers from U.S. wizarding school to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and his friends and discovers a long held secret about herself. REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of J.K. Rowling's characters are mine. The only ones that are mine are Audrey, Margaret, Chandra, John, Zina, Dumpling, and Bogars, etc.)

(A/N: Thank you for reading the story. Please review!)

**Chapter One**

Audrey awoke and yawned as she glanced at her clock. She gasped, it was eight A.M. on August 1st, and she was supposed to be up half an hour ago! She couldn't believe her parents hadn't woken her up when she told them to. She was supposed to be meeting a friend to go school shopping at eight-thirty.

Audrey went to Bogar School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the only school who taught magic in the U.S. Audrey would be starting her sixth year come September 1st. That was the set date for all wizarding schools around the world.

Audrey had just turned sixteen the day before. She loved the freedom her parents gave her. In America, anyone could do magic whenever they wanted as long as it was not in front of Muggles. All she knew about her past was that she was born in England, but shortly after her parents moved to America. She had vivid green eyes that she got from her father's side of the family. Apparently, her grandmother had green eyes, but her father got brown eyes from his father. Her hair was brunette in color and she was the average size for a girl her age.

Most of the time, Audrey worried about material things like her clothes and looks, but when push came to shove, she could be very serious in dire situations.

Bogars was a fairly new school. It had only been founded about one hundred years ago and was totally different from any other school. The building was just a regular building. It only had the bare minimum amount of magic so that the Muggles wouldn't enter it. To Muggles it was a private high school. Buses drove the students everyday to the school from the dormitories, which were a mile away. The school never produced any witches or wizards to be remembered and in the international spectrum it was considered a disgrace. The students always received he lowest marks on O.W.L.S. in the world. Audrey's parents decided enough was enough.

"Mom!" wailed Audrey. "Why didn't you get me up?" She reached the bottom of the stairs and stood glaring with her hands on her hips.

"Because you're not going school shopping."

"What are you talking about? There's only about a month left till school starts. All the good clothes will be gone. Besides, I need to get a makeover and a hair cut."

Her mother replied, "You won't have time because you've got to pack. We're moving."

"MOVING!!!"

"Yes," her mother replied calmly as she turned back to washing the dishes.

Audrey retorted, "Aren't you going to tell me why?"

Her mother turned and said, "Don't use that tone of voice with me! They won't take that crap at Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England." She turned back to the dishes. "We're leaving in two days. I don't care how you pack your tings. Just do it with magic, I don't care."

Audrey's anger increased, "What's wrong with Bogars?"

"They don't know how to teach magic! It's amazing you learned anything at all. It's a good thing that I go over the books again over the summer with you or you still wouldn't know anything. Right now—"

"There's no need to lecture mom."

"Don't interrupt me!" (Clears throat) "As I was saying. Right now you probably know more than last year's graduates. I actually went to Hogwarts when I was young but your father wouldn't let me tell you. He decided it wasn't important at the time, but now he sees the error in his ways. So we're moving. Go pack your things."

"But moom..."

"No buts. Go do it."

Audrey trudged upstairs and grabbed the phone on the way to her room. She dialed the number of her friend Zina. "Hi, Zina," she said dejectedly.

"Is that you, Audrey?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing still at home?"

"I can't come, Z."

"Can't come to what?" Zina asked bewildered.

"I can't come shopping with you because I'm moving to London to go to this Hogwarts school."

There was silence. And more silence. "How could your parents do this to you? I've never even heard of that place." Zina sounded stunned.

"My mom went there when she was in school," Audrey said. "She says I'll actually learn something there."

"That's a bummer, Aud. Well, I've gotta go meet Mia. Don't forget to write."

"Wait, Z, don't hang up!" But she just heard the click of the telephone being put down. She couldn't believe it. Her own friend had just thrown her to the sharks. "What a good friend she is," Audrey muttered under her breath. Well, better start packing."

She walked over to the closet and opened it wide and stepped back. "_Accio, suitcases!_" The five suitcases flew out of the closet. All the junk suddenly fell to the bottom. "Good thing they're bewitched to fit everything. _Packo!_" Everything disappeared into the suitcases, even her bed. She yelled downstairs, "Mom, I'm done packing!"

"Why don't you say goodbye to your friends!?" her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Already did!"

"Audrey," her mom called, "Go take a look at the city for the last time."

Audrey slowly strolled along the streets of Chicago. She thought, 'I'm sure going to miss this place. I wonder what it will be like at Hogwarts.'

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she had stopped right in front of the school library. "they might have something about Hogwarts in there," she thought aloud.

Two hours later and looking extremely pleased with herself, she walked out of the library. Audrey hadn't realized Hogwarts was so famous. For one thing it was one of the oldest schools in the world. It also had the best reputation. No wonder her mother wanted her to go there.

Audrey had also read about an all wizardng village nearby. She had never known something like that existed!

She surprised herself by thinking, 'I'm actually starting to look forward to going. I have no friends here. There is so much I still don't know. And now I want to learn.'

Audrey ran through the door just gushing to tell her mother what she learned. She turned the corner and ran right into her father. "Hi, Dad. You won't believe what I just learned."

"Are you ready to go?" he snapped, his eyes darting back and forth.

"Yes," she said while giving her dad a weird look. "What's the rush?"

"No time to explain. Just get your suitcases." Just then, a car drove by and her father dashed to the window. He looked frightened.

"Ok. _Acci—_" she started to say.

"No magic!" he shrieked. Then quieter, "They may be monitoring the use of magic."

Audrey jumped, saw the look on her father's face and rushed upstairs to get the suitcases. Her mother was in the room and was holding the two biggest ones. Audrey grabbed the smaller three and they both silently hurried downstairs. Audrey and her parents loaded and jumped in the cars and drove off just in time to see police cars pull into their driveway.

"Mom...Dad...Please tell me what's going on." Audrey whispered.

"They think your father's crazy," her mother replied. "Zina's father went to the police and told them you father went insane and tried to kill him. Your friend isn't what you thought she would be, is she?"

A look of shock and fear came over Audrey's face. "It's hard to believe she could have done something like that. Mom, I just realized. They know where we're going!"

"No need to worry, Audrey, dear," her mother said with a strained smile. "They can't tell them where we're going without exposing themselves." She sighed, "We'll be safe once we're in England.

An hour later, they arrived at the airport. They were all silent as they boarded the plane.

A voice came over the speaker, "Welcome to Flight 220. Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be taking off momentarily. Enjoy your flight to London, England."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Audrey had fallen asleep sometime during the ride and was awakened by the flight attendant speaking.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for we will be landing in a few minutes."

Audrey turned to see if her mother and father were awake. They were talking quietly to themselves. Audrey turned around so they wouldn't see that she was awake and listened to their conversation.

"Oh, Margaret. I'm not sure this is such a good idea," her father moaned. "You should have told her straight out that we aren't going to stay in London with her."

"John, we have no choice now. She'll be much safer with her grandmother and at Hogwarts than with us. If we are found, at least she won't be found out."

He sighed, "I know you'd trust your mother with your life, but I don't know her at all. Besides, are you sure the threat is so serious to her?"

"John, the threat is serious," Margaret continued, "But don't forget that when she's at Hogwarts nothing will happen. Albus Dumbledore has wonderful security. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess she will be because even I have heard of Dumbledore."

Audrey thought as she stepped off the plane, 'I can't believe it. They're going to leave me with a grandmother I never met. They're going to desert me!'

"Audrey, dear, we've got bad news," her mother said.

"Don't bother, Mom. I heard you on the plane. I'm staying with my grandmother I never met. Just peachy."

"Audrey, she sounds like a very nice lady," her father said in his warning tone. "And it will only be until we get our affairs settled. So live with it. Your mom and I have to get on another plane in twenty minutes. Let's look for your grandma."

They looked for ten minutes all around the lobby and then they heard someone shrieking, "You-who! Margaret! Is that YOU?!!"

"Mother! It is so nice to see you." Audrey's mother and grandmother ran together and hugged. Audrey was then introduced.

Her grandmother exclaimed, "What a beautiful daughter you have Margaret." Audrey blushed.

"Audrey, go grab you suitcases," her father said brusquely.

When Audrey returned with her suitcases, her parents were gone.

In a short explanation her grandmother explained that her parents thought it would be better if they just left. Her grandma then turned and headed for the taxi. Audrey walked along behind her and thought, 'I am doomed.' She then realized her grandma was talking to her.

"While you're in my care, you're going to be treated like my own daughter. You're going to rest tonight, and tomorrow we're going shopping for school. You will be going a week early so you don't have to be sorted into a house in front of the whole school. You can also find your way around. There will be tests you have to take to determine how much you know and how many O.W.L.S. you will receive. Get in the taxi now." She sat in the front seat and started conversing with the driver.

Audrey suddenly awake to pounding on the door to a voice shouting, "Get up, Audrey. I'm leaving for Diagon Alley in thirty minutes.

Audrey struggled out of bed and got dressed. She wandered out to the kitchen, sat down, and placed her head on the table. She jumped up and looked for the source of the squeaky voice that said, "Would Miss Audrey like something to eat?"

She stared in amazement at the little creature standing beside her. As she stared, the little animal started to fidget. "What are you?" Audrey suddenly burst out.

"I'm a house-elf, Miss." Audrey's grandmother bustled into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dumpling, she wants some cereal. Go get some."

"Of course, Mistress," the little elf squeaked.

"Now, Audrey," her grandma said laughing, "Don't tell me you've never heard of house-elves. Didn't your parents have a couple."

"No...Why would they?" Audrey said looking irritated. She didn't appreciate being thought stupid. "So," she retorted, "What else don't I know about?"

"You've probably never heard of Diagon Alley—"

"That's right," Audrey snapped, crossing her arms.

"Please, let me finish before you give me your opinions," she said with fake patience. "Also, there's Olivander's Wands. You just can't use that stick you got in America. Then there's the Magical Menagerie. You're going to be picking out your new owl. But before we do that we have to go to the pub, the Leaky Cauldron. That's the only way to get to Diagon Alley. Also, there are Flourishes and Botts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and the Cauldron Store(A/N: Or whatever it's called)." There was a pause. "Oh!. I almost forgot. I have to stop by Gringotts Bank to get some money."

"Your right, Grandma. I don't know about any of those places." Audrey stood up and started to take her bowl to the sink.

"Miss! Miss!" Dumpling cried. "Let me take that for you." Audrey looked at her grandmother, who nodded. She handed her bowl to Dumpling and turned toward her grandmother.

"You ready to go then, Audrey?" her grandma asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Audrey was starting to look forward to exploring this new world.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Audrey and her grandmother stepped out of the taxi in front of a battered building whose sign read, _The Leaky Cauldron_, with some letters missing. They stepped into the pub. Audrey did not see much at first because it was so dark. Directly in front of her was a bar which wasn't very crowded because it was early in the morning. To her right, there was a little hallway which led to a room which was crowded with little tables. In there, it was about half full with people eating breakfast. To her left, there was a stairway, which Audrey guessed, led to private dining rooms and rooms where you could stay the night.

First, her grandmother led her into the dining room where a few of her grandma's friends said hello. Audrey was introduced and her story told many times that she was visiting her grandmother. They finally made it out the back entrance to a brick wall.

Audrey queried, "How do we get to Diagon Alley from here?"

"Quite simply. Just watch." She pulled out her want and tapped the bricks in a specific order. "Step back, Audrey."

Audrey watched amazed as the bricks parted to reveal an extremely crowded street. "Way cool," she murmured. Even though it was early in the morning, the little alleyway was packed with people. To the left and right were buildings squashed together as far as the eye could see. There were a couple gaps which were even smaller alleyways. Her grandmother did not let her stand and gawk for long.

"Come along now. We haven't get all day," her grandma said as she walked toward a building called Gringotts Bank. the outside of the building was very impressive. It was made of large stones and had columns in the front. If Audrey thought the outside was impressive, she was blown away by the inside.

As they entered the building, Audrey gasped, "What are they?"

Her grandma shushed her as she handed over the key to the goblin and whispered, "They're goblins. Mean creatures, so don't trust them. Still, they are the best thing that ever happened to this place. They have great security. The safest bank in the world it is."

After tearing her eyes away from the goblins, Audrey saw two rows, far to the left and right, where bank tenders were talking to customers. Everything was immaculately clean. Everywhere Audrey looked, she saw big security goblins glaring at everyone. She didn't let herself linger on them, just in case she decided to attack her. Sticking close to her grandmother, they followed a goblin down a set of steps to a room that resembled a subway station.

There were transport boxes with goblins zooming by or picking up passengers. Before Audrey could ask, her grandmother explained. "You see ,Audrey, all the vaults are underground. Those goblins take you to your vault and you extract as much money as you want. The goblins have to go along because it is like a maze down there. A normal person would get lost and eventually die."

They reached the vault and her grandma grabbed some coins and got back into the transport box. Audrey breathed a sigh of relief once they were outside the building. That was enough of goblins for her in one day.

"Next stop, Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions."

Audrey and her grandma entered the shop. A bell rang somewhere inside the building as they stepped inside. On all sides were manicans that moved to show off their robes. As Audrey walked past them, they talked to her trying to convince her that they were the best. Immediatley, they stood stock still when Madam Malkins entered the room.

"How can I help you," Madam Malkins said.

"Audrey here needs some school robes."

"If you'll just step over here," Madam Malkins pointed.

As Audrey stood, she suddenly realized that she was being measured by tape measures flying in the air. Madam Malkins studied the measurements and told them to come back in about two hours for the robes.

Her grandma said, "Next stop, Flourishes and Botts."

As they entered the shop, a clerk rushed over and said, "What will you be needing today?"

Audrey handed over the list and wandered around. The whole store was lined with books. Clerks were rushing around grabbing books off of this shelf and that shelf, trying to help everyone. Some of the books changed colors and others shrieked when they were opened. Audrey was fascinated. She wasn't ready to leave when the clerk came back with her things.

"Go ahead and pay," her grandmother said.

"Wait. I don't even know what these things are," Audrey fretted, pointing at the coins. Her grandmother explained and paid.

She murmured, "You're way behind the times, dear. What was your mother thinking?" Then, more loudly, "Next stop, to buy a cauldron."

That did not take long, so they were already on their way to Olivander's Wands. Grandma said, "This might take a while so I'm going to get you a nice owl. Ok?"

"Sure," Audrey muttered.

Audrey cautiously entered the shop. From floor to ceiling were boxes full of wands. She also noticed that the desk in the back of the room had a scorch mark on it and several of the windows were broken. Also, at the back right corner a whole shelf was blown apart. "Excuse me. Is anyone here?"

"Hello, daughter of Margaret," a quiet voice said from behind a wall of wands. Audrey jumped and whipped around.

Mr. Olivander quickly took her measurements and went to the stacks of wands. "Hmmm," he muttered, "Here's one. Ten inches long, oak, with a dragon heartstring. Just give it a swish."

When Audrey "gave it a swish," Mr. Olivander's desk exploded. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped.

"No problem," he said taking it gingerly away from her. "Try this one. Twelve inches long, quite flexible beach wood, and it contains elf hairs."

This time, it broke a hole in one of the back windows.

Many wands and an hour later still hadn't produced a wand for Audrey. Mr. Olivander wearily picked up another wand. He handed it to her and said, "This wand is very interesting. Eleven inches long, flexible pinewood from America, and it contains a feather from a phoenix.

Audrey gave it a swish, and flower popped out the end. "Way cool," she murmured.

"Take good care of this wand," he said as he placed it gently in the box. "It could save your life one day. I'm particularly fond of this wand, and would like to keep it, but the wand chooses the witch."

Audrey walked out of Olivander's in search of her grandmother.

As Audrey turned the corner by Flourishes and Botts she ran right into someone. "Oh, excuse me," she muttered absentmindedly.

"Watch where you're going!"

Audrey turned and glared. "It was an accident. Sorry!"

The boy who had run into her got a good look and said, "Who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you around here."

"I'm Audrey Benton Hadley," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I only got here yesterday."

The boy bowed slightly and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy and these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Nice to meet you. Now I must go find my grandmother." Audrey turned to leave.

"Wait," Draco said. "Did you say your name was _Benton _Hadley?"

"Yes."

"You're a pureblood witch then aren't you?" he asked.

"Pureblood?" Audrey said looking puzzled.

"Yeah, pureblood. Ummm. You know...Wizards and witches that have no Muggle blood at all in their heritage?"

"I guess I am," Audrey said turning to go.

"Whose your grandmother?" Malfoy asked just to keep Audrey's attention.

"She's Chandra Benton," Audrey said. "Now, I must go because I see her." Audrey hurried off toward her grandmother unawares that Malfoy and his friends were following.

"What a beautiful owl, Grandma!" Audrey exclaimed. The owl was a deep brown with, on a person, blond highlights. "What's her name?"

Her grandma smiled and said, "Her name is Marcella."

Glancing at her watch, Audrey asked, "Are we going to get my new robes now?"

"Yes. Let's go get them."

Draco turned and hurried to find his father. "Father," he said when he found him, "Did you know Chandra Benton had a granddaughter?"

"No. I did not," Lucius Malfoy said a look of surprise coming over his face. "Chandra's daughter, Margaret, had disappeared about sixteen years ago without a trace. And now suddenly her granddaughter shows up. Draco, how old was she?"

"She looked about my age, father."

"Hmmm," Lucius murmured. "Interesting. She definitely hasn't gone to Hogwarts, but she's definitely a witch. Draco, what was her name again?"

"Audrey Benton Hadley," Draco said.

"I think I'll go look at the enrollment lists of the other wizarding schools," Lucius said to himself as he turned away from Draco.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Audrey and her grandma returned from their trip to Diagon Alley. "That was great," Audrey said.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself. Audrey besides getting you an owl I also got you a rulebook about what underage wizards can and cannot do. The biggest rule is than underage wizards and witches cannot do magic outside of school!"

"What!" Audrey said in disbelief. "In America, we could do magic whenever we wanted!"

"Don't look so shocked, Audrey," her grandma snapped. "Here we have much more strict rules than in lax America. You'll have to live with it."

Audrey sighed, "My mother warned me about this. I better start to pack my stuff up for when I go to Hogwarts. See ya tomorrow." Audrey dashed upstairs.

"Audrey," her grandma called up to her, "Don't forget we're leaving for Hogwarts on Monday!"

Audrey's head looked down from the top of the stairs. "I thought I was leaving a week before school starts!"

"I know, but I got an owl this morning saying they wanted more time to test your knowledge. That's probably because you're coming from the worst school in the world."

"Oh, I see," Audrey said. "They think I'm stupid. Well, I'll show them." She turned and ran to her room, grabbing all her old school books and starting to study.

Lucius Malfoy stormed into the Minister of Magic's office. Cornelius Fudge looked up from a paper he was signing and said, "What is it now, Lucius?"

Lucius shouted, "How could you approve to let an American student come to Hogwarts? For Pete's sake, she went to Bogars. She'll be a disgrace. She—"

"Lucius, don't you think I took that into consideration. She'll be taking tests to see how much she knows. Besides Dumbledore was willing to give her a chance. From what I've learned, her parents are going through financial difficulties. Margaret Hadley as you know went to Hogwarts so she thought the Ministry might agree to allow her daughter to go there as well. Her daughter has a good record and next week she is going to Hogwarts to take some tests."

Lucius snapped, "Still it is wrong. How do you know that she's not a follower of You-Know-Who?!"

"There is no reason why she should be. She's only sixteen years old! And you know how naive wizards are in the U.S. They've probably never even heard of You-Know-Who." Fudge started to look irritated. "Now I have a lot of work to do so please leave." Fudge turned back to signing papers.

"Lucius said, "You're making a mistake!" Then, he turned and stalked out of the room.

While Lucius was pleading his case to Fudge, Audrey was sitting on her bed studying. She had just gotten through Standard Book of Spells II. She groaned thinking about how many more books she still had to go through.

Monday came much too quickly for Audrey. She had just gotten her studying done in time.

At eleven her grandma called up and asked if she was ready to go. Audrey thought, 'As ready as I'll ever be.' She trudged downstairs dragging the stuff she would need for school. Her and her grandma loaded her trunks in the car and hopped in.

On the way, her grandma said, "I'm just going to drop you off and leave. You'll be sorted and then the testing starts. When the testing is completed you'll have the whole castle to explore. You won't be the only one there because the house-elves are going to be getting the castle ready, the caretaker, Mr. Filch, and also the teachers will be there."

"But, Grandma," Audrey said sounding distressed. "I thought you were going to stay with me."

"Sorry, but I can't...You see, I'm starting work tomorrow."

After that statement, the car fell silent for a couple hours. At three in the afternoon, Audrey sighed and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"See that gate up ahead?"

Audrey nodded.

"That's the boundary into Hogwarts." The gate opened as the car neared. Audrey peered pass through the gate and in the distance spotted a castle. On the right, she spotted a huge lake and a forest beyond. Near the edge of the forest, she spotted a small cabin. She figured it was the gamekeeper's cabin. She also spotted a knarled, old tree nearer to the castle. To her it looked like a real dreary place.

Before she knew it, the car stopped right outside the doors. "Ok. I'll see you next summer."

Audrey turned around to get her bags and found they weren't there! Her grandma saw where she was looking and said, "There already inside."

Audrey climbed out of the car feeling totally unappreciated. She walked up the stone steps to the large oak doors. Cautiously, she opened the door and walked inside.

The first thing she saw was a house elf. The elf looked at her and dashed to another elf and whispered something and then that elf went to another and so on. Audrey then looked at the hall a little more closely. She guessed that it looked so plain because they were cleaning before school started.

She came to the end of the hall and turned right. As she came around the corner she ran into something solid. Audrey staggered back and looked up into the face of Severus Snape.

(A/N: The encounter with Snape is next! I hope you've enjoyed it so far!)


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

"Who are you?" Snape said as one eyebrow rose. "No students are supposed to be here yet." Without letting her answer, he grabbed her shoulder and propelled her off in the direction he had come from. "Just for the record books," Snape snapped, "Who are you?"

"Audrey," she snapped.

"Don't get smart! Audrey what?"

"Hadley."

Snape gave her a suspicious look. "Never heard of Hadley."

Audrey had learned that her mother's maiden name seemed to turn some heads so she decided to give it a try. "Maybe Benton would ring a bell."

That got his attention all right. He suddenly let go of her and rubbed his right hand. "You don't happen to be Margaret's daughter do you?" he asked her with a sideways glance.

"As it happens, I am."

Snape stopped, looked at a knight and said, "Cheerios." The knight moved aside to reveal a passageway. Stairs started winding their way up the passage. Snape pushed her up on the top step. Before she knew it, she stood in front of a door. Snape opened it, shoved her inside and slammed the door.

Audrey found herself in a high ceilinged room. On the right, she saw a couple of cabinets, a table with a globe, and a weird looking bird. On her left, she saw even more cabinets and on top of one of them stood an old decrepit looking hat. Audrey then looked straight ahead. There was a huge old desk with an old man sitting behind it. She thought, 'Why did he send me to see this old man?'

"Ah," the old man said, "I know exactly what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"You're thinking, what's so important about the old man?" She gasped. He continued, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore."

Audrey thought to herself, 'So this is the wizard my mother admires.' "I'm Au—"

"Audrey Benton Hadley. I know...Now that introductions are over, are you ready to be sorted?"

"Sure."

Dumbledore rose and walked toward the cabinet with the old hat on it. He picked it up, grabbed a stool and told her to sit down. She gave him a weird look but complied. He placed the hat on her head and stepped back. Audrey thought, 'How is a hat going to sort me?'

"Hmm," the hat murmured. Audrey jumped. "Didn't expect me to talk, did you? You were just wondering how a hat could sort you. I'll tell you how. I'm a magical hat. So what house do you want to be in?"

Audrey wondered aloud, "Well, the only house I've heard of is Slytherin."

"No, no," the hat said, shaking her back and forth, "You're not right for Slytherin. I believe you have a lot of courage. A lion's heart. You'll be in...Griffindor!"

Dumbledore gently removed the hat from her head and said, "Are you ready to take the tests now?"

Audrey glanced up and said, "I've never heard of Griffindor."

"I don't understand why. Your mother was in that house."

She sighed and rose, "Where do I go?"

"Just wait outside. Professor Snape will be with you shortly," Dumbledore said as he turned around.

Audrey walked down the stairs and into the hall. She waited about five minutes for Snape to come. She approached him. Snape curtly said, "This way."

Audrey followed him down the hall, up many flights of stairs, and into a small room.

"This is where you'll take the tests. You have all day and all the materials you will need are here. Good luck." He pushed her into the room and slammed the door.

She stood inside the room and inspected her surroundings. There were two tables. One, had a huge stack of papers and the other had cauldron and some potion ingredients. She decided to tackle the potion making first. Walking over to the second table, she spotted a small stack of papers. On the first sheet it had the name of the potion, ingredients, and directions of how to make it. She carefully read the directions and started to make the first potion.

It was two o'clock when she finally got done cleaning up after making the potions. They had put really hard potions in the test. Wearily, she sat down at the first table and gazed at the big stack of papers still to go. She said aloud, "I've got to finish this. I've got to show that I'm not a slacker just because I went to Bogars for five years."

Little did she know that she was actually being watched and listened to. Nor did she know that Snape made his writing section so hard at the end that it was designed that only a genius would finish it.

Another three hours later, Audrey had just finished the Transfiguration test. There were still about fifteen pages to go and then she'd be done. But the thing was she couldn't figure out what else there was to be tested on. She glanced at the heading on the top. It said "Potions." She groaned. She knew that she was good at potions, but she had had enough. Still, she picked up the paper and started to read the directions. The first section was five pages long and was all fill in the blank. She finished it in about an hour. She thought most of it was easy. The next five pages were true and false. The catch was that if it was false, you had to change them to make them true. Also, about eighty percent of them were false. Audrey finished this section in another hour.

By seven o'clock, she was tired. She had been working on the test since ten in the morning. The only reason she was able to go on was her determination to show them that she was smart enough to go to Hogwarts. She raised her tired eyes to look at the next paper. It was an essay. Then, she glanced at the next and the next paper. That's when she realized it. The last five pages were all essays. Extremely fatigued, she started to write the essays.

It was nine o'clock and she was on the last paragraph of the last essay. Her dulled mind thought, 'They literally meant what they said about it being all day. I've go to finish this last paragraph. She laid her head on her arm and stared to write...She wrote all but the ending for the last sentence, falling asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

(A/N: I know that some of the stuff is weird, but that is just the way I decided to write it. This chapter has a funny story in it! Enjoy!)

Chapter Eleven 

When Audrey awoke she found herself in a little makeshift room. The walls were the moveable walls in hospitals. She thought, 'Am I in a hospital?' When she figured out that yes, she was in some sort of hospital or nurses office, she heard voices talking to each other outside the makeshift walls.

"I can't believe Severus could do such a thing! That was uncalled for," Professor McGonagall whispered fiercely.

Dumbledore murmured comfortingly, "You know Severus, he would do that to any new student. She got very good scores on everything, receiving O.W.L.S. in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Really? That is good. Did Severus agree to pass her?"

Dumbledore laughed. Madam Pomfrey gave him a nasty look from where she was mending a cut on a house elf. "He wanted to fail her because she didn't finish the last sentence. But it didn't take much to convince him otherwise."

McGonagall smiled and said, "I was very impressed with her Transfiguration skills, just like her mother."

"Yes, I noticed that. She is also very skilled in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm surprised. I didn't think Bogars had a good program," Dumbledore mused. "I remember that her mother was a very accomplished student. She was a prefect of Gryffindor House."

"Hmmm..." McGonagall murmured. "I'll see you at the faculty meeting tonight." She turned and walked out the door.

Audrey sat up and got out of bed. She was a little dizzy but other wise all right. Yawning, she walked out from behind the walls.

Madam Pomfrey spotted her, rushed over and said, "Now, now, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. Come on, dear. In you go." Dumbledore followed as Madam Pomfrey ushered Audrey back into bed. Audrey protested, but lost the battle. She reluctantly crawled back into the sheets.

"Umm..." Audrey stuttered, "Is there anything to eat? I'm a little hungry..."

"Of course, dear, "Madam Pomfrey soothed. "You should be. You've been sleeping for a whole day." Audrey's shocked expression didn't faze her in the least. "Taking those exams is very tiring. I'll be back with something to eat. You just rest now."

"A whole day," Audrey whispered. Then, she suddenly burst out, "Why does Professor Snape hate me so?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "He doesn't hate _you_...It's a long story. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yes. I'm curious. Usually, I get along with everybody."

"Ok...You're in for a treat," he chuckled again. "You mother was a year behind Professor Snape. That year we had a dueling tournament. Snape and your mother were the finalists." Dumbledore smiled, remembering the event.

"Your mother never liked Snape and he never liked your mother—"

"Why?" Audrey inquired.

"When your mother was a first year, she was...How do I put this delicately? She was...rather mischievous. Margaret started a prank war against the Slytherins. She somehow managed to sneak into the Slytherin dormitory. Let me just tell you this, Audrey. She was the first in history to go into someone else's house.

"Her and her companions totally trashed the Slytherin common room. They were also caught in the act. Talk about detentions galore. But you mother didn't let that stop her.

"From what I heard later on was that while your mother helped to clean the common room she happened upon a diary. Then, I heard, from a very reliable source, that she snuck up into the boy's dormitories and went through their stuff. It so happened that she found Snape's diary.

"She hid it under her cloak and went back down to clean. When she returned to the Gryffindor common room, she commenced to read it. Snape had written very personal thoughts in his diary and had neglected to put charms on so he could only read it. One of those personal thoughts happened to be whom he liked—"

Madam Pomfrey bringing Audrey her food cut off Dumbledore. She glanced at him and stated, "You're still here?"

"Yes. We're reminiscing about he mother's pranks."

"Oh, really," Madam Pomfrey pulled up a chair and sat down. "She was such a delightful girl. Had a little bit of an attitude thought. Albus, do you remember when she paralyzed—"

"I'm not there yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry, please go on."

Audrey started to eat and Dumbledore continued. "When she learned this tidbit of information, she decided to take action. She conferred with her comrades on what the next step should be. They decided to make big posters with _Severus heartCarina_(A/N: You know the symbol.) written with flashing letters on them. Somehow, they managed to get at least two hundred of them up all around the school. Snape reported it and the Gryffindors got more detentions. As you can probably guess, Gryffindor did not win the House Cup that year. From then on, Margaret and Snape were out to get each other. The perfect chance was the finals of the dueling tournament."

"Wow," Audrey said awed, "No wonder he scowls every time he sees me." Madam Pomfrey rose and took the empty tray away. "So," Audrey said breathlessly, "What happens next?"

"Well, they meet in the finals. Snape wants to get her back for the posters. She wants to make him pay for being such a tattletale and a sore loser. They each cast their first spells, which were both direct hits. Now, it was down to who could cast a spell more quickly. Your mother cast first. Her spell was _Paralysis_. That spell paralyzes the body part it hits. Extraordinarily, the spell bounced off the floor, split into two parts, and hit him in the mouth and wand arm. Your mother won because Snape couldn't cast a spell."

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"No it's not," Dumbledore said gravely, "Snape's mouth and arm were paralyzed for a week. He couldn't write, eat, or talk..."

Unknown to either of them, Snape walked into the infirmary looking for Dumbledore. He turned beet red and then ghostly white, his eyes flashing with anger.

Dumbledore glanced up, saw Snape there and said, "Oh, good morning," as if nothing had happened.

Snape nodded curtly and said with fake calm, "Could I please speak with you?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." Dumbledore turned back to Audrey and said, "When you get out of here you are free to explore the castle. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask anyone."

"Bye," Audrey said, "And thank you."

Dumbledore and Snape left the room. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, insisting that Audrey drink a foul smelling concoction. Audrey did so reluctantly and was soon asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

(A/N: Sorry for the delay. This weekend my family was on vacation at Gettysburg and I didn't have a computer! When I got back, I had SEVENTY e-mail messages! I will be modifying the previous chapters so there will be only seven. Don't panic if it seems fewer!) 

Description of Audrey:  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: Harry's height, however tall that is  
Favorite Subjects: Transfiguration  
Least Favorite Subjects: Potions, even though she is good at it  
Personality: Nice person, but she can have a temper.  
Area of birth: England (If I tell you more it will give away everything! Keep it in mind. He he, I love messing with people's minds!)  
Born: July 31st (That is Harry's birthday, right? This is very important!)

(A/N: If anyone can think of any other areas that should have an explanation, let me know. Thanks for everyone's comments! By the way, I'll probably sound stupic, but what is a Mary Sue?)

Chapter Seven (Read above first!) 

A few hours later, Audrey was awake again. Madam Pomfrey gave her something to eat and then a clean bill of health. By then, Audrey was ready to look around.

First, she wanted to explore every inch of the castle. Her strategy was to walk and turn right at every corner. The one thing she didn't realize was that the staircases moved. She almost panicked when the staircase she was standing on started to move. A house elf asked what was wrong so she explained. The elf laughed and decided to show her some of the castle's other tricks. Audrey gladly accepted and the elf, Tom, and Audrey set out to explore the castle.

Audrey found the castle very intriguing now that she had an official guide to show her around properly. The elf told her about all he happenings that had occurred over the past four years. Audrey was fascinated. Nothing like that had ever happened in the U.S. She said, "I didn't even know that any of that happened."

"Are you saying," Tom exclaimed, "That you've never heard of Harry Potter?"

"Whose that?"

Tom, extremely shocked, told her the whole story. Audrey decided not to say that she really didn't believe much of what he told her. "He goes here," Tom said, "You'll get to meet him since you're in the same house."

Audrey said, "You know, I don't feel in awe of him."

"Well," Tom said slightly huffily, "You're the first." He didn't bother to stay much longer.

Over the next week, Audrey got to meet most of the teachers. They all seemed to take a kind interest in her. This was the first time in Hogwarts history that a student had enrolled as an older student. They were all very understanding and said they would help her transition be successful as much as possible. But Audrey realized that the first day would still be rough.

It was the big day. Audrey awoke bright and early to get ready. She put on her robe and started to pace around the castle. By now, she knew it like the back of her hand. After a while, she got a little bored, plus hungry, so she went down to the kitchens. The elves were bustling around getting ready for the feast. The four house tables already had the plates and silverware laid out. The wonderful aroma of smells swirled around in the air. Even though they were so busy, the elves were glad to give Audrey a snack.

Suddenly, it was five o'clock. She wandered toward the entrance hall. En route there, Professor McGonagall intercepted her and hustled her into a room off the Great Hall. She quickly explained that she was going to introduce her in front of the whole school. Audrey didn't like it but knew it had to be done.

Audrey had waited in the little room for over an hour when Professor McGonagall came in and took her out to the hall. She didn't remember much after that. Her mind had shut down.

The Gryffindors, of course, welcomed her with open arms. The Slytherins were hostile and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were indifferent. Everyone at the table wanted to know everything about her. They asked everything from when she arrived, when she was born, and where she was from. The questions had to end when Dumbledore stood up to speak.

Basically, his speech was the same as all the other years. He mentioned the rules and the Forbidden Forest as always. An addition was his emphasis on his advice to stay out of trouble. Audrey was a little disconcerted because he seemed to be looking straight at her! With a wave of his hand, the tables filled with food.

All the tables were quiet for about five minutes while people were engrossed in their food. Then, the chatter began. The girl on Audrey's right suddenly turned towards her and said, "Hi, my name's Hermione."

"Hi."

Hermione then asked, "What is it like in America? What is the school's like? Do they have the same subjects? Which subjects do you like, dislike? Wh—"

Audrey laughed and said, "One at a time. I can only answer one at a time...Well, I love Transfiguration. I don't like Potions even though I'm good at it...America...it's well...different. Not in the subjects...Just how they handle themselves."

Those statements turned a few heads including those of the two boys who were sitting beside Hermione. Just then, it was announced that it was time to go to the dormitories.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot to introduce you to my friends. This is Ron Weasley and this...is Harry Potter."

Not noticing Hermione's pause, Audrey said, "Nice to meet you." The foursome started to go to the dormitories.

When they reached the common room, they started to say their good nights when Audrey impulsively asked, "Harry, where did you get that scar?"

The whole common room got really quiet and all turned to stare at her.

"What?" Audrey exclaimed, "What have I said?"

Ron slowly asked, "Haven't you ever heard of..." Wincing, "Voldemort."

"Of course! That's a myth!"

Suddenly, everyone started talking to her all at once. They were trying to tell her something, but it sounded like mumbo jumbo. Finally, Hermione yelled, "Be QUIET!" Then, quieter, "I think Harry needs to tell her...In private. Let's go to bed."

All the Gryffindors except Audrey and Harry headed up the stairs.

Audrey asked, "What were they all talking about?"

"Well," Harry said delicately, then faster, "Have you ever heard a story about a dark wizard who was trying to take over the world and when he came to this one house there was a family and this family had a baby son and the wizard killed the parents and started to kill the son but it didn't work and he lost all his powers and vanished. The baby boy escaped only with a scar shaped like a lightning bolt."

"Yeah, but that's all it is is a story, right?"

"No," Harry said, "It happened only sixteen years ago."

It suddenly connected in Audrey's mind the stories that the house elf had told her. "Oh my gosh," Audrey whispered, "Are you saying that this dark wizard is back?"

Nodding gravely, Harry said, "Exactly."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

(A/N: This is where it starts getting good! Beware of a major twist!)

Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth in his study, muttering to himself. "Margaret Benton has a daughter. Who was born sixteen years ago." He turned and walked the other way. "But she wasn't engaged or pregnant when she left. How did she end up with a daughter?" He continued to ponder the dilemma until a burning on his arm summoned him elsewhere.

On the first day of classes, Audrey had an interesting schedule. While the rest of the sixth years didn't start until nine o'clock, Audrey had private broom lessons at eight o'clock.

Madam Hooch was waiting out front when Audrey came out of the castle. There was a broom lying at her feet. She instructed, "Stand beside the broom, place your hand over it, and say 'up'." Audrey did exactly as told, and the broom flew lightly into her hand. "Are you sure you've never handled a broom before?"

"Never in my life," Audrey said thinking nothing of it. "What's next?"

"Place your right leg over, and kick off the ground." Within a matter of seconds, Audrey was soaring around on the broom like a fish takes to water. Almost immediately, Madam Hooch called her back down, telling her that she didn't need flying lessons.

It was then a quarter to nine, time to go to her first class. To her chagrin, Audrey realized it was Double Potions. Audrey entered the dungeon ten minutes later to Snape's glaring face. She stuck close to Hermione who offered to share a table with her.

Shortly later, Snape began class. Beside her, Harry gave an almost inaudible sigh as Snape asked him what heroics Harry had attempted over the summer. Audrey did not hear Harry's reply because she was astonished at the extreme loathing on Snape's face.

A half-hour later, Audrey was a quarter of the way through the extremely complicated potion Snape had assigned. Beside her, Hermione was helping Neville Longbottom put the right ingredients in.

Snape looked up from his desk and yelled, "Potter, switch seats with Miss Granger. I'm tired of her giving hints to Longbottom." Astonished, Audrey glanced at Snape.

'How could he disapprove of another student offering help when he himself refused to give it?'

Apparently, Harry felt the same way because after he moved his supplies, he gave Snape the _exact_ same look. Snape glanced over and met Audrey's eyes with a look of loathing. Then, his eyes shifted over to Harry's glaring face.

Before her eyes, Audrey watched Snape's face change into one of shock. Snape suddenly looked from Audrey's face to Harry's again and again. Harry and Audrey glanced at each other, confused. Feeling uncomfortable, they turned back to their potions in progress, simultaneously.

At the end of class, Audrey walked up with Harry to hand in their potions. Audrey glanced up at Snape to find him scrutinizing her face, but mainly her eyes closely. Feeling slightly flustered, she looked away and didn't notice he did the same thing to Harry. Next, the foursome headed to lunch.

Professor Snape burst into the teacher's lounge and said, "Professor McGonagall, may I have a word?"

"Why of course, but whatever for?" she said getting up and heading out the door.

When they reached the safety of an empty classroom, Snape asked, "Have you seen Audrey Hadley and Potter...together?" After she nodded, he continued, "Have you noticed anything odd?" When he didn't get a response, he prompted, "Their eyes?"

Professor McGonagall snapped, "Severus, what has gotten into you? When do you go around studying people's eyes?"

He studied her expression carefully, "When they look exactly the same..."

Disregarding his statement and shaking her head, "But Sev—"Her eyes widened suddenly. "But they can't be...It's not possible..."

"Minerva," Snape said softly, "You do remember Margaret Benton...and the accident she had...Remember, she could never have children."

Stunned, she said, "Then, who are Audrey's mother and father?"

Opening the door, Snape said, "Study their eyes, Minerva, study their eyes."

McGonagall had to see for herself if Snape was right. Standing at the entry of the Great Hall, she scanned the faces at the Gryffindor table. Suddenly, she spotted two pairs of identical green eyes sparkling with laughter at someone's comment. The heavy weight of realization hit her. Harry Potter had a twin.

That evening, Harry had Quidditch practice. He had invited Audrey along because she had never heard of the sport. Professor McGonagall was overseeing the practice to make sure everyone stayed safe.

McGonagall and Audrey sat side by side in the stands. While Audrey watched the practice, McGonagall studied her profile. Then, it dawned on her...That nose...Those eyes...The auburn hair (A/N: Brunette was a mistake!) They were all Lily's. Audrey Hadley looked like Lily Potter.

Two hours later, McGonagall was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What is it, Minerva?" he asked looking up from his papers.

Tactfully, she asked, "Does Audrey Hadley remind you of anyone?"

Smiling, "Why yes she does...So you've figured out that Audrey's practically a clone of Lily Potter, hmm?"

"But, Albus, how can she be...She can't be Potter's twin!" McGonagall threw up her hands and flopped, rather unladylike, down in a chair facing the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, but I don't want to explain now. It will be discussed at the next Order meeting." As McGonagall got up to leave, Dumbledore added, "Please tell Severus to be patient."

As the term continued, Audrey had never found herself so busy. She had fallen into a fast friendship with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but sometimes she felt left out. Every once in a while, they would go off and whisper in a corner. When Audrey would come near, they would stop talking immediately. Then, Audrey would feel even more left out. So, she spent most of her nights in the library or up in her dormitory, studying and doing her homework.

One day, close to Christmas, Harry and Hermione decided to go to the library. Ron was about to go, but then glanced at Audrey and decided to stay. "Really," Audrey said, "You don't have to stay on my account."

"No," he said rebuking her, "I didn't want to go to the library anyway."

After a couple of hours, it was time to go to dinner. While going down the steps to the Great Hall, Ron and Audrey were arguing about the wizard's chess game they had been playing. Suddenly, a voice called up the stairs, "Ron, darling! There you are!"

Ron glanced down the stairs and said, "Mum! What are you doing here?" Audrey slowed as they reached the bottom of the steps. Ron's mother hugged him and then looked up to Audrey.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Ron said, pushing Audrey forward. "This is Audrey Hadley, the transfer student from the United States."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Audrey said holding out her hand. Instead, she got a big hug.

Putting her arm around Audrey's shoulder, Mrs. Weasley said, "How are you enjoying England?"

Brightening, Audrey said, "Oh, I love it! It's so different from America! There are actually all wizarding areas here! I can understand why my mom loved it so much."

Just then, Ron spotted Harry and Hermione and went over to join them. Audrey was about to make an excuse to go, but Mrs. Weasley asked another question. "How is your mother doing? I haven't seen her in sixteen years! We were best of friends during our school years. I was always the serious one. Oh, it would be so wonderful to see her again! Do you think your parents would like to visit over your Christmas break?"

"I..." Audrey did not want to tell her that her parents were in trouble. She fibbed, "When we decided to move to England, my parents decided to go on a tour of Europe. They won't be back until the end of term."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said frowning, "Then, you don't have any plans over break?"

"No, I guess not."

An expression of finality crossed Mrs. Weasley's face. "Well, then, it's settled...You'll spend Christmas vacation with my family." Before Audrey could refuse, "It would be wonderful to have my old friend's daughter over to stay." Audrey decided to agree because she didn't think Mrs. Weasley would accept anything else.

After Mrs. Weasley released her, Audrey made her way down the table to her three friends. "Well, Ron," Audrey said as she sat down, "Looks like I'll be staying with your family over Christmas—"

"What!?" All three said at once.

Hermione recovered the quickest, "Wow! It looks like you'll be spending the holiday with Harry and me too."

"Yeah," Harry said nudging Ron, "It's going to be great!"

"Real fun!" added Ron.

Through the rest of dinner, Audrey kept up a happy exterior, but she felt rejected inside. When she reached her bed, she broke down and cried herself to sleep. Halfway through the night, she started having a weird dream...

"_She's back," said a high male voice._

"_Who is?" said another tentative, nervous voice._

"_A friend of the Potters that should have died."_

_From Audrey's viewpoint, she saw the back of a chair. A hand reached out to pet a snake curled up beside it. The voice continued, "I never knew she was in America. By the time I found out, she had fled. I will get her back for what she did. Five of my loyal servants went to Azkaban because of her...Margaret Benton you can't hide anymore!" The fist slammed down on the side of the chair._

_Suddenly, the man stilled. Even though Audrey couldn't see him Audrey knew he had stopped moving. _A sudden shot of pain streaked through her head as if it was being constricted and twisted.

Audrey screamed and jerked herself awake. Her head pounded horribly. Drawing the drapes away from the bed, she slowly put her feet on the floor. Then, she noticed Hermione staring at her. "Just a bad dream," Audrey quipped. "I'll just get up to get a drink." Gripping her head, which was still pounding, Audrey slowly walked down the steps.

Upon entering the common room, she came face to face with Harry. He was sitting in one of the deep comfy chairs rubbing the scar on his forehead. "What are you doing up?" Audrey quietly asked.

Harry jumped at the sound of her voice. "A bad dread. You?"

"Same here." Sitting down in a chair opposite Harry, "It was really creepy."

Suddenly, Harry said, "Audrey, I think you need to know everything." When Audrey moved to interrupt, Harry stopped her. "When Voldemort tried to kill me, he ended up giving me some of his powers. Because of that, I can see into his mind and he can see into mine. My bad dreams are actually Voldemort's feelings and thoughts. I can see what he sees." Harry paused for a moment and continued, "Since you're a friend and will be spending a lot of time with me, I thought you should know the whole truth...You'll be spending Christmas where there is an organization to fight Voldemort. Don't panic if you see a lot of the teachers. They are there because they belong to the organization."

Smiling, Audrey said, "I'm glad you told me and trusted me. It must be difficult...not knowing whom to trust. Good night." Audrey got up and headed back up the staircase.

(A/N: Please review! _Falls down on knees in front of the computer, begging. _I really want to know what you think about this new twist! And...I don't want to resort to demanding reviews before I update. LOL)


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

A/N: Come on people! Review! I'll put this up because I know some people want to know what happens next. Please! I really want to know what you have to think.

Five days later, Audrey stepped into Grimmauld Place. She was feeling better than she had in weeks. After Harry had told Hermione and Ron that she could be trusted, she was allowed in on all their secret meetings in the corner of the common room. Over the course of the next five days, Audrey learned piece-by-piece, Harry's story. It amazed her to think that one person could handle all that hardship. She had also attended her first D.A. meeting. Everyone was surprised when she picked up a difficult spell with ease.

Now, the four teenagers were up in Harry and Ron's room looking up new hexes and charms for the D.A. Audrey pointed out a few she had learned that were useful in Bogar's unsupervised duels. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

When Audrey entered the kitchen, she got an unpleasant surprise. She stared straight into the face of Professor Snape. Sadly, they were the last four in the room and she had to sit across from him.

Halfway through the meal, Snape said, "Hadley, heard from your mother lately?" Audrey glanced up and shook her head no. She almost expected him to ask her something else, but he didn't.

Hermione and Audrey were the ones "volunteered" to help clean up supper. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione left the room for a couple minutes so Audrey was all alone.

Suddenly, someone said from behind her, "Audrey." Whipping around she stared into the eyes of Snape. She realized she couldn't look away. Her mind was racing through past memories. Her birthday in July, her first year of school, and then memories she didn't remember! Arriving in America and the weirdest one of all...She was staring into the eyes of a beautiful woman who looked down at her with motherly affection, but it wasn't her mother. Another face she saw was of another baby being held by the same woman. The presence in her mind left as her eyes refocused.

Snape's eyes still glared down into hers. Before she could ask him what he did, he stalked off. 'What just happened?' she thought. 'Who were those people?' Shaking her head, Audrey decided that Snape was just being a nuisance like always.

Later that evening, when everyone was in bed, the Order was meeting in the kitchen. Barely anyone was talking and Dumbledore had not yet arrived. Snape look practically murderous and McGonagall was twiddling her thumbs in nervousness. Suddenly, Dumbledore walked in the room.

Snape jumped up to say something, but Dumbledore silenced him with his hand. "Wait, Severus. You will have your answer shortly." Turning to the whole group, "I have an announcement to make...Harry Potter has a twin—"

Everyone immediately turned to each other in astonishment. Dumbledore continued, "Before you all start asking questions, let me explain from the beginning...Audrey Hadley, who is staying in this house, is Harry's twin...Before either of them were born, Lily and James knew that Voldemort was after them. They were so afraid that the whole family would be killed. The perfect solution presented itself when Lily had twins, a baby boy and girl. They decided that the baby girl would be given away...

"This is where Margaret Benton comes in. Because of an accident during school..." Everyone involuntarily glanced at Snape. "She could never have children. Because the Potters and Margaret were such close friends, they decided the baby should go to her. As I pointed out to them, that decision could pose a problem. Voldemort would notice immediately that Margaret had a child and it wasn't hers. Because Voldemort did not like the Bentons, he would make it his business to find out.

"It was decided that Margaret would take the baby to the United States before anyone noticed she had a child. It worked. In the chaos that reigned, no one noticed that Margaret had disappeared...It was actually expected after she turned in a close friend of Voldemort's that she go into hiding...Everyone forgot about her entirely...even I as the years went by. Then, four months ago, I received an urgent owl from Margaret.

"Voldemort was in America gathering supporters. That's when I remembered Audrey, the unknown factor. She changed the entire situation. You see Audrey had a cloaking spell placed over her. Unless if someone were to look carefully, no one would know that she looks almost exactly like Lily Potter. When Voldemort rose again with Harry's blood, Audrey's cloaking protection worked no longer because they now share common blood. It is direly important that Voldemort never come face to face with Audrey. Even better if he never becomes aware of her at all

"If he ever sees her, he will know immediately that she looks like Lily Potter. Voldemort will kill her first and ask questions later. Her life _will_ be in danger..." Dumbledore paused to let this all sink in. "That is why I must ask you, Severus, to continue Occumulency lessons with Harry and begin them with Audrey...It would be a disaster if Voldemort were to look into Harry's mind and see Audrey." Dumbledore gave a huge sigh and sank into a chair looking drained.

As other members stood up and gave reports, Snape looked more murderous than ever. All the Hogwarts teachers looked like they had just been handed their death warrant. Now, they not only had to watch Harry, but Audrey, too!

Three days later, Audrey wandered down to the kitchen earlier than usual. She had had trouble sleeping that night. There had been more weird dreams about a man hunting down her mother. That morning, she had another episode of an extreme headache. But this time it was different. It seemed that the man was trying to probe inside her mind. Panicking, she had awoken. Three other times Audrey had to force out the probing mind. By six o'clock in the morning, Audrey was exhausted. There were dark circles under her eyes and she moved with a slight shuffle.

Absentmindedly, she wandered into the kitchen and sat down. She didn't notice that Snape was sitting across from her. Audrey laid her head down and fell instantly asleep. Almost immediately, Audrey felt the probing in her mind. She formed a mental barrier and attempted to push it out.

The man's voice said, "Now wait a minute. Don't push me out yet." The probing became more insistent on Audrey's fatigued mind. "Relax and open your mind. I won't hurt you. I just want to know who you are."

Not realizing she was speaking aloud, Audrey thought, "No...No..." It was getting harder and harder to resist. "I don't want you reading my mind...It hurt...No...Go away...Must...wake up..."

"But you don't want to," the voice persuaded, stripping away her first barrier. "Just relax. I'll be gone before you know it."

As Audrey struggled to wake up, she realized that she was being shaken. With one last gigantic effort, she shoved the mind out and opened her eyes and look at Snape.

Shaking her, he snapped, "Whom were you talking to?" Audrey shook her head and started to close her eyes. Fiercely, "Don't fall asleep! Who were you talking to? Who?!"

Audrey, who was very tired and confused, muttered, "Won't leave me alone...Wants to know who I am...Don't like...He tortures people...After...after" Her eyes started to drift closed again.

Snape swore and shouted at her, "Stay awake!" He muttered, "_Legilimins_." He needed to know what was going on. Feebly, Audrey tried to fight him, but Snape, too, got through the first barrier.

Audrey felt this next intrusion. Because of her fatigue, her mind went into panic mode. She gave an almighty shove and before her focusing eyes, she saw Snape fly backwards into the wall. A loud smack filled the air. Now wide-awake, Audrey stared at the unconscious Snape slumped on the floor and fled from the room.

Snape was gone when Audrey returned to the kitchen for breakfast. That day, she had a restful nap, and by the evening she was back to her perky self.

That evening at dinner, Audrey spotted Dumbledore when she walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Audrey. May I have a word?" Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat beside him. "Did you know that Voldemort and you mother were enemies?" Audrey shook her head no. "Because of that, Voldemort may try to get in touch with you to see if you know where she is. At the beginning of next term, you will start Occumulency lessons to seal your mind off from Voldemort. Every Tuesday evening, you'll report to Professor Snape's office at six o'clock."

Audrey's face fell and with resignation evident in her voice, she murmured, "Yes, sir" Dumbledore nodded and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

(A/N: REVIEW! I don't care if it's perfect! Tell me so!)

The foursome returned to Hogwarts at the beginning of the New Year. Audrey still had disturbing dreams, which she now viewed as visions, but whenever she felt any probing, her reflex action was to wake up. Then, she would concentrate really hard on something different. She usually slept peacefully for a couple hours afterwards.

Audrey didn't understand why this man wanted to know who she was. It was all so confusing! When he didn't know she was there, he was mean and cruel, but when he sensed her presence, he turned milky sweet.

On the evening of their first day back, Audrey had to write an essay on Ivanescense for Potions because her mixture had been one degree off the right color. The extra homework did not sit well with her because there was a lot of homework to do in her other classes as well. For the next three hours Audrey grumbled to herself about her bad luck. At the height of her irritation, she even drew a rather funny picture of Snape with boils and extra toes growing out of his body. She animated the picture so that the boils burst and the toes wiggled. She named the picture, _A Potion Gone Wrong_. Sniggering, Audrey finished the essay with ease.

On Tuesday morning, Audrey met Ron, Hermione, and Harry for breakfast. Immediately, Audrey noticed that Harry looked rather peaky. She questioned, "Did the lesson go that badly last night?"

Harry snarled, "That's an understatement." Seeing that he didn't want to talk about it, Audrey turned to her food.

Their first class was Transfiguration. The class went fairly quickly. Actually, to Audrey's consternation, the whole day flew by. Before she knew it, she was standing outside the door of Snape's office. After quietly knocking, she entered after hearing a grunt.

Snape turned to her and said, "As you know, you're here to learn Occulmency. Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"It's easy. All you do is clear your mind of all emotions and thoughts." He fingered his wand. "I'll give you a chance to defend yourself. Ready?"

Before Audrey had a chance to comprehend his words, she again felt the probing in her mind. "No...not again..." A thousand thoughts flew by at top speed. Snape had caught her totally off guard. Her mind fixed on one memory. The memory of her drawing, _A Potion Gone Wrong_. Audrey fought, "No...He can't see that..."She pushed out but he wouldn't budge.

The next memory was of a conversation with Ron about how much they disliked Snape. Audrey started to feel panicky. "No!" she screamed. Snape's anger gave him the power to resist her. By this time, Audrey had fallen to the floor in her effort.

Panic truly flooded her veins when her next memory arose. It was the first dream where she had heard that man's voice. The same gut reaction that took place in the kitchen overwhelmed her. With an all mighty surge, she thrust the memory and intruder away.

Opening her eyes, she saw Snape wincing as he got up from a pile of broken glass that used to be a cabinet window. "_Reparo!_" he murmured. Then, "What was that memory?" When Audrey only cowered away from him, "Answer me...! Or do you need to relive it again?"

Audrey shouted, "_Protego!_" as Snape sent the spell at her. Snape dodged the reflection. For the next ten minutes, Audrey deflected all of Snape's attempts to read her mind. Suddenly, Snape stopped and smirked. Audrey realized why. He was standing at the only exit out of the room.

Snape slowly approached her. "There's no way out...you have to tell me...or do I need to find out forcefully?" Audrey was so distracted, that when she opened her mouth to retort, a bottle flew into her mouth and emptied it contents. She heard Snape say, "It Veriterisum...a truth potion."

Shocked, Audrey tried to dash past because he had moved away from the door. The problem was, her legs weren't working right! She stumbled and fell right into Snape. Plucking her wand out of her fingers, he sat her down in a chair.

Audrey blinked and held her head. The room was spinning and her limbs felt like dead logs. Quietly, Snape asked, "What was the last memory I witnessed?"

She tensed and fought against her inclination to answer him, but she found herself relaxing. Closing her eyes, she didn't realize that she was answering his question.

When her eyes focused again, she was still sitting in Snape's office. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around. The office was still in order, and Snape was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers in deep thought.

Audrey heaved herself out of the chair and staggered forward, off-balance. The room swam around again. She was forced to sit down again.

Snape looked up a hard expression on his face. "You'll have to sit awhile for all the effects to wear off." He paused for a moment as if figuring out what to say. "These visions you have been having are the feelings and thoughts of the Dark Lord...You mustn't allow him inside your mind...Practice emptying your mind before going to sleep...it is extremely important."

"Why?" Audrey asked and then gripped her head as another bout of dizziness washed over her. "This is almost too much to deal with right now," she muttered under her breath.

"That's none of your concern."

"None of my—" Audrey yelled standing up and getting shoved back in the chair.

"You'll find out in time, but not from me! Now...you won't be going back to your dormitory because I need to observe your recovery from the Potion. A drop would have been enough, but I had no choice but to use the whole bottle. You'll spend the rest of the night here." Audrey's face blanched, but Snape refused to notice. "Now listen. Relax your mind and let all emotion go."

The only reason Audrey listened was to make the night go faster and so she wouldn't have to look at Snape. Surprisingly, she fell asleep fast and had no dreams.

When Audrey came to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, Harry immediately asked how the lesson went. Audrey gave him a whispered account of everything that happened. Harry whole-heartedly agreed that Snape was acting really odd. Still, they decided not to worry right away.

Bright and early in the morning, Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office. Before waiting for Dumbledore's permission to speak, he said, "Albus, we have a major problem!"

Dumbledore looked up from the packet of complaints Mr. Filch sent him every morning. "Well, Severus, what is it?"

"Potter and Hadley have been having the same dreams. I mean...there not even dreams...They're both seeing through the Dark Lord's mind...and...you know what makes it even better...He knows there are two, Dumbledore—"

Snape didn't get a chance to say anything else. Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and some of the portraits, telling them to contact members of the Order and tell them the situation had changed. There would be an emergency meeting right away. Turning back to Snape he said, "Let's just hope she practices her Occulmency." Then, he disappeared.

Audrey did practice. She would have her revenge against Snape when he wouldn't get one iota of information out of her. Surprisingly, Audrey didn't have any dreams for the rest of the week.

On Saturday, Audrey, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking toward the Quidditch field. Hermione and Audrey would work on homework while Harry and Ron practiced. Halfway there, Draco Malfoy and his friends jumped out from behind a rock.

"I see you've started hanging out with the wrong crowd, Hadley," Malfoy smirked.

Audrey scowled and said, "I've been told that I'm a very good judge of people. I know who the right crowd is."

"Come on. Let's go." Harry started to push past Malfoy and his friends.

Malfoy, mad that he didn't get the last word, stuck his wand in Harry's face. "Nobody move, unless if you want to see Potter hurt...Hand over you wands!"

Just as Harry handed over his wand, Audrey yelled, "_Expellidermus!_" Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. Audrey ducked as Crabbe and Goyle's stunning spells exploded over her head. Instinctively, Audrey pointed her wand at Malfoy and yelled, "_Expellidermus!_" just as he pointed Harry's wand at her and yelled the same thing.

As Audrey watched, a thin golden line connected the two wands. Harry stood up beside Audrey, a look of astonishment on his face. Malfoy looked extremely confused as he tried to jerk the wand up, but could not. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ron barreled into Malfoy's ankles, knocking him off balance. The gold line disappeared.

"_Accio, wand!_" Audrey yelled. Harry's wand flew into her hand. Handing it to Harry, she said, "We better get out of here before a teacher sees." Then she added, "That was really weird, don't you think?"

Looking a little dazed, Harry ushered Ron and Hermione to follow Audrey. Quidditch practice flew by quickly. They never got a chance to discuss the event further.

Malfoy did not let it drop so soon. He immediately sent an owl to his father relaying the whole incident.

When Lucius Malfoy received the letter, he reported it to Lord Voldemort.

As Lucius recounted Draco's story, Voldemort stared intently straight ahead. Absentmindedly, Voldemort murmured, "There's a third...There's a third." Lucius waited for Voldemort to gather his thoughts. Suddenly, Voldemort whipped around. "I want to meet this Audrey Hadley...Lucius...make a plan for late this spring...I want Harry Potter and Audrey Hadley." Voldemort looked straight into Lucius's eyes. "Do not fail."


	11. Chapter Eleven

(A/N: Ok. I admit that I spell some words wrong. And I also admit that sometimes I can be really lazy when it comes to looking stuff up. At least I get close to the spelling. That's the best you'll get right now.)

**Chapter Eleven**

By some miracle, Harry and Ron had gotten their homework done by the end of the weekend. Now it was the beginning of the week and time to worry about lessons with Snape. Both Audrey and Harry had worked hard to improve. They felt they were both succeeding.

On Monday, there was Double Potions. It was the worst class yet. Snape took ten points just because Audrey dropped her quill while taking notes. He seemed in an extremely sour mood.

That evening, Harry returned to the common room after only an hour. A broad smile stretched his face. "He only succeeded once. You wouldn't believe how mad he looked!"

Just as everyone returned to their assignments, they heard an explosion. A red glow emanated from the windows. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Audrey gathered around one of them. Flames leaped out of the Forbidden Forest. The fire wasn't on the school grounds, but just outside the limits.

Surprisingly, the grounds remained quiet. The teachers either stayed in the building or left by some other means. After a while, many of the students got bored and went up to bed. But Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Audrey remained at the window, a red glow on their faces as they quietly comprehended the meaning of the fire.

The next day, most of the students expected some sort of explanation, but none came. This made Audrey and her friends suspicious. In every spare moment they ran through ideas of why the fire was dept secret.

Later that day, Audrey made sure to clear her mind before knocking on Snape's door. Then, Audrey entered. Snape turned and asked, "Are you ready?" Audrey nodded and did not resist when Snape cast the spell.

For a few minutes, Audrey felt Snape probing through her mind trying to find some emotion to rely on. She allowed him to look knowing there was nothing to find. A short time later, Snape pulled out. "Well, it looks like you've been practicing. I must warn you. Don't get cocky. There are ways around everything...You may go." He turned back to the potion essays he had been correcting earlier.

A little shocked at the shortness of the lesson, Audrey withdrew out of the room. Audrey slowly walked back to the Common Room. As she walked by a row of ceiling to floor windows, another explosion and burst of orange light gleamed over the Forbidden Forest. Audrey stopped and turned toward the light. 'I wonder what these fires are about?' she thought. 'Is it Voldemort trying to get in the school?'

"No," Audrey said aloud. "There would be a change in atmosphere if that were true...A diversion, maybe?" She decided that a diversion was most likely. 'But what was he trying to cover up?' She continued to ponder this new thought all the way to the Common Room.

Easter holiday was approaching and the students had more work than ever. The explosions and fire outside the school grounds had not ceased as the weeks went on. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audrey had seen almost nothing of Hagrid because he was fighting fires. Madame Pomfrey was overflowing cases of allergies because o the soot. Even though the teachers did not voice any concerns, the tensions at the school heightened.

There were rumors that the Hogsmeade trip would be cancelled. Harry and Audrey were still having Occulmency lessons, but they barely lasted fifteen minutes. At each lesson Snape always reminded Audrey that it was imperative to keep practicing.

It turned out that yes, indeed, the Hogsmeade trip was cancelled. The student body sat glumly at the house tables the day before holidays. Suddenly, the owl post flew in. an old decrepit owl crashed onto Ron's plate, hooting a sigh of relief at the journeys end.

Scowling because Errol had ruined his breakfast, Ron removed the letter attached to the leg. After reading it, Ron was beaming. Laughing, Audrey nudged him, "What's made you happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh," Ron said smiling, "Only that we don't have to spend Easter vacation in this ruddy castle." He paused to increase the suspense. "We're spending vacation in Diagon Alley! Mum has got us two rooms in the Leaky Cauldron!"

Before Harry and Audrey could jump with joy, Hermione interjected, "Isn't that too open? There are so many little alley ways where someone could hide."

"Hermione," Ron groaned, "Don't be such a worry wart. They would never have allowed it if it were too dangerous." Still looking unconvinced, Hermione dropped her objections.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Audrey arrived safely at the Leaky Cauldron. Just as Ron had expected, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks had visibly escorted them. There were some immediate ground rules set up. They could only go into Diagon alley and they had to be in their rooms by seven every night. Tonks had assured them that the would be totally on their own, but they knew better and didn't believe her.

Their first day of vacation, the foursome replenished their writing and potion supplies. Unsurprisingly, they ran into Bill, Ron's brother, who insisted on staying and talking to them about school. Ron was furious that the Order did not trust them to stay out of trouble.

The next day dawned bright and clear. They all ate an early breakfast. In the morning, they wandered up and down Man street discussing a variety of topics. Just as they were passing by Flourishes 'n' Botts on their way to lunch, Malfoy and his father walked out.

The foursome continued to walk past pretending they didn't see the Malfoys. This did not last very long because Lucius Malfoy grabbed Audrey's arm an said, "You're Audrey Hadley, right? I used to know your mother. Have you heard from you lately?" Malfoy was being extremely polite, but Audrey saw right through the act.

"No, I haven't," she said, extricating her arm from his hand. Then, Malfoy insisted that she lunch with him so they could talk about her mother. Audrey refused, saying that she already had plans. Hastily, they walked away.

Twenty minutes later, Lucius Malfoy bowed to a thin man sitting in a chair. The man raised a hand, signaling Lucius to proceed.

"My Lord," Lucius began, "I do not believe she is Benton's daughter. The girl has auburn hair and green eyes..."

The man interjected, "What about his man Benton married?"

"Black hair. Brown eyes...It's very unlikely she's his daughter...Also, she truly has no idea where Benton is located. Has not even heard from her all year—"

"Ah..." the man said nodding, "She is hiding, but she can't hide forever...I will have Margaret Benton! I will have the woman who turned in my most trusted advisor!"

When they returned o their rooms, they tried to figure out why Malfoy was so nice. Audrey immediately came to the conclusion that his manner had something to do with Voldemort and his search for her mother. They all came to the conclusion that she had to be careful not to get caught by any death eaters. The rest of Easter vacation, the foursome spent in the Leaky Cauldron, getting ahead on homework.

When they got back to Hogwarts, they didn't regret getting ahead on their homework. Because the end of year exams were approaching, the teachers were loading them down with homework. Audrey had never felt so pressured in her life. The days seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, it was the weekend before final exams.

For the last week, Audrey had been studying nonstop. Knowing she was prepared, she decided to take Sunday off. She decided that a walk would be the perfect activity to clear her mind. Just as she started to walk to the Quidditch field, she was grabbed by the arms and whipped around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape questioned harshly. "You shouldn't be walking out alone."

Tartly, Audrey replied, "I was going for a walk! It's not any of you business anyway!" She tried to jerk out of his grasp.

"It is when I've been told to protect you...Remember, the Order is protecting you." He sneered, "Get back inside the castle before I give you detentions with me for the rest of the year!" Scowling deeply, Audrey stomped back into the building.

The next morning, Audrey sat with her friends eating breakfast. It was the first day of exams and the owl post was about to come in. from what Audrey had heard, there would be a number of Howlers coming in, warning the recipients of the consequences of failing the exams.

Audrey was still pondering this thought when the post arrived. Glancing around to see who received Howlers, she was shocked when a beautiful brown owl glided down and landed beside her. Taking off the letter and ripping it open, she started to read.

_Dear Audrey,_

_I have missed you so much, my daughter. I wish I could have spoken to you sooner, but I'm being followed and searched for. I feel I must explain the extent of my problems._

_By now you must know that Lord Voldemort has again risen to power. I have been forced into hiding because he Is after me. Sixteen years ago, I turned in his most trusted advisor. I do not know when or if I'll see you again, Audrey._

_There is some bad news. Your father died over Christmas, protecting me from attacking death eaters. Your grandmother was tortured to death while being questioned of my whereabouts. You have not heard of the deaths because they were not made public._

_My daughter, you must destroy this letter if you receive it. Do not disclose its information to anyone. You are in grave danger._

_From your loving mother,  
Margaret_

Being so engrossed in the letter, Audrey did not see a small gray owl drop another letter on her plate. Paying it no heed, Audrey ushered her friends out of the hall, saying that there was something very important to discuss. Had Audrey looked at the second letter, she would have seen it was from her old friend Zina. The girl wrote that she had run away from her father and that she would be at Hogsmeade for their last trip. She also wrote that she was staying with a new friend. Some guy named Tom Riddle, who wanted to meet her friend from America.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The arrival of her mother's letter did not help Audrey's concentration for the final examinations. She showed her friends the letter before destroying it. Hermione immediately suggested that Audrey remain at the castle for the last Hogsmeade trip just to be safe.

Laughing it off, Audrey replied, "Voldemort wouldn't dare try anything with all the teachers around." Looking irritated, Hermione turned away with her nose deep in her Ancient Runes book. Banishing any thoughts of Voldemort, Audrey started last-minute cramming for her first exam.

Voldemort turned to the young girl sitting at his side and asked, "You've sent the letter?"

She replied, "yes, my lord. She should meet me at the road to the Shrieking Shack."

"Excellent." Then, he turned to the man kneeling before him. "Lucius...The town has been secured?"

"Yes, my lord, all has been prepared." Lucius looked up, a broad smile crossing his face. "I have great news, my lord. Margaret Benton was captured in Romania and is on her way here."

"Perfect...Everything is falling into place..." Voldemort let out a joyful triumphant laugh.

Audrey had just finished her Potion's essay when a searing pain flashed through her head. Shaking her head, she massaged her temples. A few rows back, Harry rubbed his scar and tried to concentrate through the pain to finish the test.

One person who did not fail to notice the odd behavior of Harry and Audrey was Snape. His eyes narrowed as he observed their actions. 'Audrey acts like she's got a scar too,' he thought. 'I wonder what the Dark Lord has planned now.' Making a mental note, he decided to inform Dumbledore of their odd behavior.

At the end of the day, Audrey was exhausted. Her head had ached all day after Potions. Still, she felt fairly confident that she did well on the exams. She decided not to tell her friends about her aching head because Harry's scar was bothering him. That was much more important than her headache. Now, the foursome were sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, listening to Harry's account of what happened.

"He was really happy about something...I mean, I didn't hear him laugh, but he last time I felt like that, he was happy." Rubbing his scar, Harry continued, "I wonder what's up...It's been too peaceful this year."

Hermione frowned and Ron looked petrified. Audrey asked, "What can Voldemort do? He can't touch you at Hogwarts." Then, she remembered what they had told her about their fourth year. Hastily, "I'll take that back." The group fell silent as they turned to studying for the next day's tests.

Snape knocked on Dumbledore's office door. Then, he entered. "What's bothering you, Severus." He quickly explained what he observed and expressed concern of the meaning.

Sighing, Dumbledore said, "I was afraid of this." Continuing to explain, "Because they are twins, they are more sensitive to each other. I've already told you that Audrey may have developed a link to Voldemort. She learned to do that through Harry...

"I'm worried, Severus. Something is brewing."

Because of the stress of the exams, Audrey had forgotten to clear her mind before going to sleep. About halfway through the night, she started to dream.

_A familiar voice said, "Escort her in, Wormtail." Before her eyes, Audrey saw a thin, gaunt woman being escorted into the room. It only took her a minute to realize it was her mother. The man spoke again, "Ah...Margaret, how nice of you to visit."_

_She sneered, "The pleasure's all yours, I'm sure."_

_Smirking, the man retorted, "That's no way to treat the person who decides if you live to die." This caused her mother to hesitate. "Not so brave now are we, Margaret." Not expecting an answer, he asked, "Why did you come back?"_

_Almost losing her control, she snapped, "Did you expect me to go to the nut house with my husband in America?! I don't give up that easily against scum like you!"_

_The man raised himself up from the chair and pointed his wand at Margaret. "Don't push my patience. Next time you may not live through it." Seating himself back in the chair he continued calmly, "Speaking of your family, how has your daughter been lately?"_

_A look of fear came briefly over Margaret's face. "I don't know," she said cautiously._

_Twiddling his thumbs, he man continued, "She go a new wand you know...Eleven inches long, flexible pine wood from America, containing a feather from Dumbledore's phoenix...Once Olivander was threatened with his life, he was very willing to talk."_

_Margaret's face started to look visibly panicked. Smirking, the man continued, "Apparently, Dumbledore asked him to make another wand with a phoenix feather in July...I have now learned that the wand was bought just one month later by none other than your daughter Margaret...As you very well know, there are only two other wands like hers..._

"_One belongs to me and the other belongs to none other than Harry Potter." Standing up, the man started to walk around Margaret. He again started to talk, "I'm sure you must understand my curiosity...Margaret, why did your daughter end up with that wand?"_

_Margaret, her gaze stubborn, refused to answer._

_The man nodded, took out his wand, and said, "Fine...You leave me with no choice...Crucio!"_

_Audrey's mother screamed, "Voldemort! No!"_

Audrey awoke just as the spell hit her mother. Shivering, Audrey realized she was drenched with sweat. Then, it hit her. The man that Audrey saw in her visions was Lord Voldemort! And now, he had her mother!

Remembering even more of the scene, she grabbed her wand and stared at it. The wand was related to Harry and Voldemort's wands! Suddenly, she remembered the fight earlier in the year with Malfoy. That was when she made the connection with Harry's account in the graveyard. Suddenly, she thought, 'Why me? Why did I get the third wand?'

The rest of the week went by in a daze for Audrey. She continued to clear her mind every night, but there was still an urge to see her mother again. The exams had ended on Wednesday, and she had started to pack her things not knowing where she would go at the end of the year. Finally, she decided to banish that sad thought from her mind and concentrate on the last trip to Hogsmeade.

At the breakfast table on Friday, Ron was talking excitingly of all the things he had to buy at Hogsmeade the next day. Even Hermione looked excited after being cooped up in the castle for final exams. Harry, on the other hand, looked a little depressed. On Sunday, he had to return to the Dursleys.

Ron, seeing Harry's downcast look said, "Don't worry, Harry. It won't be that long. We'll be together before you know it!"

Audrey thought to herself, 'At least he has somewhere to go.' For the rest of the day, the four friends finished packing and wandered around the castle.

That evening, Voldemort shifted impatiently in his chair. This was the best plan he had come up with yet. Hopefully, the imbeciles he had for followers wouldn't mess it up. He knew there was only one he could fully trust.

"Lucius," Voldemort turned to his companion, "The dementors are in place?"

"Yes, awaiting your orders, my lord."

Nodding his head, Voldemort gave an evil smile of satisfaction.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Audrey got dressed and wandered down to breakfast. The Great Hall buzzed with excitement as the older students discussed their up coming trip to Hogsmeade.

When the clock chimed nine, almost every student from third year onward surged out the doors and toward the path that led to the village. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audrey were talking excitedly about having a whole day to themselves.

The first store Ron insisted on entering was Honeydukes. It took the group over an hour to replenish their stocks of sweets. For the next few hours, they wandered around the various other shops. At around two o'clock they started towards the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch.

As they neared he crowded pub, Harry suggested, "Why don't we eat lunch down at the entrance to the lane of the Shrieking Shack. There's a big flat rock there and it's quieter."

When the group entered the pub, it didn't take much to agree with Harry. After they go their food, they walked the fairly short distance to the rock.

At two-fifteen, Voldemort paced back and forth in the small wooded area at the start of the lane. "Where is she?" he snapped at the pale girl sitting on the rock.

"I don't know!" Zina wailed again. "In the letter, I made it sound like I was desperate for he help and imperative that she get here at twelve!" Just as she put her face in her hands to cry, the pair heard laughter followed by footsteps of people approaching the lane.

Voldemort sneered, "It's show time."

As the foursome entered the clearing, they were laughing at a joke Ron had told. Audrey noticed first that there was a person sitting on a rock staring at them. Gasping, she stammered, "Z—Zina!" The other three immediately looked to where Audrey was staring.

"Audrey! My best friend!" Zina shrieked, jumping off the rock and approaching her.

Whipping out he wand, Audrey hissed, "Don't come near me. We are not best friends...Not after what your family did not mine!" Zina stopped in her tracks when confronted with the wand. Immediately, Harry, Hermione, and Ron drew their wands too.

Putting her hands up, Zina continued, "It was all my father's fault! Didn't you get my letter?"

"What letter?"

Before Zina could respond, Ron asked, "What did her family do?"

Scowling, "When she found out I was moving to England, she told her parents, and they hold the police that my father tried to kill her father."

"Wait! Just listen!" Zina cried, "I have a witness in my defense! He's here right now—"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron spun around staring into the woods. Audrey, still keeping her wand on Zina, stepped back so she was even more concealed by Ron's tall figure.

Zina insisted, "I'll call him out now. Tom! Tom! I need your help! Please!" Turning back to the group, "He'll help me. Tom Riddle's always been helpful—"

Harry's face paled, eye's widening. Hermione gave out a soft scream. Ron looked like he would faint from fright. Audrey swore and said, "I should have known." As the foursome slowly back away, Voldemort came out of the shadows to their left. Then, they were forced to stop when they ran into a magical barrier, separating them from the village.

Coming into the light, Voldemort stared straight at Audrey. The smirk left his face as a haunted, fearful look replaced it. In a strangled voice, he choked out, "Lily?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyone turned to stare at Audrey, and then at Voldemort's astonished face. Time seemed to stand still as Voldemort started to shake and everyone else looked at Audrey and wondered why she instilled such fear in this powerful wizard.

Breaking the silence was Wormtail, who came crashing through the woods, pushing a thin, disheveled woman in front of him. The woman spotted Audrey, screaming, "Audrey! Voldemort! No!" She tried to break away from Wormtail, but he held her fast.

Audrey looked at the woman and yelled, "Mom!"

Voldemort, coming out of his trance, yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry, Hermione, Ron and Audrey's wands flew out of their hands and laded ten feet away to their right. "Don't move!" screamed Voldemort as they lunged for their wands. "Unless you feel like an early death!" Turning to Audrey, "Are you Margaret's daughter?" Audrey nodded. Screaming at her with so much fury that sparks flew out of his wand, "Then why in the heck are you practically a clone of Lily Potter!"

The clearing again fell silent except for Voldemort's loud harsh breathing. Margaret was the first to speak. "She is my daughter, Voldemort."

Screaming in rage, he levitated Margaret off the ground and slammed her down in front of Audrey. Snarling, "We shall see..._Bloodlectus!_"

Hermione gasped and said, "The spell is used to determine if there are any blood relatives in a group. Anyone who is related to that person will glow purple."

As the group watched, Margaret's purple aura did not spread to anyone else. Smirking triumphantly, Voldemort asked, "Now Margaret, are you willing to tell me who she is?"

Glaring defiantly, she cried, "Not over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged..._Crucio!_" Audrey screamed and fell to the ground as she watched her supposed _mother_ twitch and scream on the ground.

Audrey could feel her world falling apart. Her mother wasn't her mother, her father wasn't her father. Who was she? Suddenly, she noticed that Voldemort had lifted the spell. Looking up, she saw him standing over her. Staring into her face, he seemed to be lost in it.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, "_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and he swore. Then, he called out in some weird language.

All around the group, everything went cold. At least one hundred dementors started swooping down on the five people. Hermione pushed Audrey's wand in her hand. Hermione and Ron were looking extremely pale and faint. Audrey could feel all the happiness leaving her. She started to sink to the ground, but suddenly she saw Harry create a Stag Patronus.

Pushing herself back to her feet, he knew she had to help. She noticed that Hermione and Ron were unconscious. Also, Audrey could see that Harry was fighting a losing battle. She had never created a Patronus herself, but she had to try. Thinking her happiest thought, she screamed, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

From the tip of her wand, a huge white figure exploded. Staring at it intently, she figured out it was a white stag, exactly like Harry's. Walking up beside Harry, they watched the identical stags drive away the dementors. Before their eyes, the day returned to the clearing. Voldemort, Zina, and Wormtail had vanished. The silence was broken when the Order of the Phoenix rushed in.

Voldemort stood in his hideout with clenched fists. Harry Potter had gotten away...again. Then, he remembered why. _The identical stag to Harry's_ _burst out of Audrey's wand._ Right before the arrival of the dementors, he was pondering ht idea that she was a long lost cousin...but twins?! His worst suspicions were confirmed when she produced the identical stag.

Voldemort knew he couldn't do anything before he examined this new threat. There was no reason to risk losing his powers again. He would just lay low while he examined this new twist in his plans.

Audrey, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Margaret were hastily transported back to the castle. Nobody asked any questions and when they started to speak, they were shushed and told any talking would be done with Dumbledore.

When the group reached the castle, Harry and Audrey were separated from the rest of the group. Mad-Eye took them to a section of wall and tapped his wand on one of the blocks. A door handle formed and Moody pulled it open. "In you go," he encouraged.

Harry and Audrey walked up a winding set of stairs and then straight into Dumbledore's office. There, Dumbledore was waiting, pacing back and forth behind his desk. The minute he spotted them, he gestured them into the chairs in front of him. "You've been through quite a day, but can you tell me what happened?"

Going one at a time, they each told it from their perspective. Harry asked why Audrey's Patronus was the same and Audrey asked if her mother was her mother and why she looked like Lily Potter.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid I just can't answer your questions outright...The answer begins the day you both were born..." Audrey and Harry glanced at each other. Neither of them had the faintest idea what conclusion Dumbledore would come to.

"Harry...Audrey," he continued, "You were born on the last day of July to James and Lily Potter." They stared at him for a few seconds before they figured out the meaning.

Audrey found her voice first, "What?! Are you implying we're brother and sister?!"

Gravely, Dumbledore continued, "More than that...You're twins—"He held up his hand to keep them quiet. "Yes, you are twins...Audrey, Voldemort mistook you for Lily because you're a spitting image of you mother." Harry looked more closely at Audrey, his eyes becoming moist.

Dumbledore then explained that he Potters decided to send Audrey to America just in case the rest of the family was killed by Voldemort. It was the perfect solution since Margaret had just turned in Voldemort's most trusted advisor. The plan backfired when Voldemort found out that Margaret lived in America while recruiting followers.

"So, Audrey, it was decided that you would come to England. We felt fairly sure that no one would recognize you because there was a cloaking spell that was placed over you." Dumbledore sighed, "I was proved wrong when Professor Snape recognized you...I should have seen for myself...Your eyes are exactly the same. Then, I knew that Voldemort must never see your face. As I expected, he recognized your resemblance, immediately. I was afraid that he would kill you before asking questions. Voldemort didn't this time, but there will be no second chances. Now, to your question about the Patronus, Harry. They are identical because you are twins. I'm afraid that's probably what solidified Voldemort's suspicion...Also, I don't think either of you know, but Audrey, I know that you can see into Voldemort's mind just like Harry. That is also because you are twins. Continue to practice Occulmency." Dumbledore paused, "Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"Yes," Audrey queried, "Where am I going to spend the summer? With Harry's Aunt and Uncle?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, I don't think his Aunt and Uncle would want to learn that Harry has a twin. Lily's protection does not work on you anyway. No, Audrey, you will stay at Grimmauld Place with your mother."

Glumly, Audrey countered, "She's not my mother."

Looking stern, Dumbledore said, "Margaret has been your mother for the sixteen years of your life. It may not be by blood, but she loves you like it is." Audrey was forced to look away from his piercing eyes.

After a moment of silence, Harry asked, "Why did Audrey's and my wand react the same between Voldemort's and my wand?"

"I wondered when you were going to ask that. Audrey's wand also has one of Fawkes' tail feathers. I was curious to see whether she was compatible with the wand. And, since we are here discussing this, she is."

Dumbledore ran his hand over his beard. "I ask you to tell nobody of this meeting...Yes, I know Ron and Hermione will be privy to this. But no one else. I would like to keep it a secret for a while longer." He rose from his chair signaling the end of their conversation. "Head down to Madam Pomfrey before she comes looking for you."

The end of year feast passed in daze for the foursome. Hermione and Ron were told about everything that Harry and Audrey had learned. It did come as quite a shock that Audrey and Harry were twins. Still, because they had become such good friends, they took it in stride.

Audrey could barely believe all the excitement one year could bring. Just a short twelve months before she was living a carefree life in America. Now, her life was in danger! Her father and grandmother were dead and her mother wasn't even her real mother! To top it all off, Harry Potter was her twin brother! 'Well,' Audrey thought, 'I wonder what the next year will bring.'

**The End**

Someday there may be a sequel, meaning Year Seven, but I wouldn't get your hopes up yet. Check back in six months or so if your interested. Or, what would be even more helpful is let me know if you would want a sequel. If enough people push I'll start writing it, but if nobody wants one I won't write it. Hope to hear from you!


End file.
